Scarlet Fate
by Caera Reyes
Summary: Cross academy is struck with a mysterious transfer student what will happen if she discovers Cross Academys deepest secrets? What is in store for her here? Why did her father put her to transfer into the Academhy?


**First FanFiction so tips and anything is appreciated**

 **I'm going to be referring Caera as Kara only when someone is talking to her otherwise I will be using Caera I'm sorry if this is confusing**

"Hello class today we have a new student, please come in" right as the teacher finished speaking the sound of the door opened revealing a very pretty girl with long silver hair and a huge rose tattoo on her neck and chest area circling up her face also having a butterfly clip holding up her hair. she walked right beside the teacher and turned to the class "Hello my name is Caera Reyes but to make it easier to say call me Kara" she skimmed her eyes around the classroom, the teacher pointed to the seat beside two girls "Reyes-san you may sit beside Yuki" Caera then walked to her seat with all eyes on her in awe of her beauty everything went to normal as she sat down but she notice one person staring at her right beside her she whispered "Greetings Yuki hows it going" she instantly snapped out of her trance and just laughed out loud as she was interrupted by a very authoritative voice "CROSS DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO TEACH THAT IS DETENTION FOR YOU" "sorry teacher sorry" and she sat down for the rest of the class.

Little did the class know someone was watching them from the shadows.

End of class

"So Yuki it's the same usual detention huh you and Kiryu" said the person with orange hair Caera spoke up "Hello! I'm Caera as you may have heard earlier what's your name!" "Wakaba Sayori but idiots like these call me Yori" pointing to Yuki. Both Caera and Yori laughed and the pouting Yuki "don't worry Yuki I'll stay here with you since it's my fault that you're in detention" she cried out "AAAA CAERAAA" hugging Caera tightly "I will go now bye Yuki bye Caera" everyone said their good byes. "Hey Yuki there was someone else that was supposed to serve detention with you right" Caera questioned "Yeah, why?"

"It's only the two of us here" Yuki looked around and screamed loudly "ZERO!"

Caera POV

"Oh yeah it should be time for the night class to come out now here I'll show you" night class huh I heard about them when father told me I was finally going to a normal school, there was a lot of girls in front of the gate screaming "why is so many people here" she winked at me "you will see" as she runs to the date and stretches her arms out "It's curfew time for day class please go back to your dorms" and people starting yelling at her for being a prefect and other mean insults while pushing her and when the gates open everyone just looked at them in awe they were extremely beautiful people "Good morning beautiful ladies" I heard coming from one in blond hair and the girls screamed and stampeded over Yuki causing her to fall over as I ran to her I saw a very tall handsome man with gorgeous brown hair and deep brown eyes with a slight hint of red crouched down to Yuki and there was another girl behind him with jet black hair with highlights of red on her bangs bright yellow eyes and a blue tattoo under her eye bent down slightly "Yuki-chan are you okay?" Yuki quickly jumped up standing blushing furiously "Kusabi, Kaname-sama yes I'm just fine" she seemed very stiff. I smiled and slapped her hard on her back "AHH CAERA WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I smiled "oh are you Yukis new friend? I've never seen you before" I smiled and nodded she came to put her hand on my face but stopped right before she touched me and smiled "Please treat her well" Kaname looked at me and proceeded to pet Yuki a few seconds later a man with silver hair just like mine appeared holding Kanames hand up "Class is starting Kuran" Kusabi starting to reach out for their hands "hey hey Zero don't be like that" and he threw Kanames hands into her hands we were shocked but they both went with the others and turned back "You scare me" Kaname spoke in a playful voice and Kusabi finished his sentence "Mr.Prefect"

"Yuki you know that it's not of my business how much you like Kuran but you know the rules right?" Yuki pouted "I know" and murmured something I couldn't hear "Hello Zero my name is-" he walked away to the girls and yelled out "HURRY UP TO YOUR DORMS WHY DO I HAVE TO HEAR YOU PEOPLE SCREAM KYA KYA EVERY DAMN DAY" I was in total shock I thought he was a calm spoken guy... ah well. "And you go back to your dorm too it's getting late it's dangerous" "I have a name you know, and what about Yuki?"

I questioned "she'll be fine I'm going with her to the Headmaster" I nodded and proceeded to walk to me dorm

As I was walking I thought about my first day everything seemed normal but the night class why is there a night class? Couldn't it just be a normal school with different classes all in the day? Why are there prefects? I understand why they don't want people wandering at night because they can be doing some stuff and illegal things why is it dangerous doesn't this academy have someone guarding the entrance? So many questions are unanswered I forgot about going back to dorm and I accidentally wandered out in the forest.. why does this academy have such a nice forest where no one is allowed to be out past curfew I really like this place, nobody will find me here if I ever want to relax and I headed to my dorm I took a nice hot shower and went straight to bed

In class I found a sleeping Yuki and I tried waking her but she's dead asleep almost everyone tried waking her up "Sensei, Kiryuu is also asleep" pointing I looked to where he was pointing and it was Zero "Kiryuu huh" that last name seemed so familiar but I tossed that thought aside they slept throughout the whole entire class I wanted to stay back with Yuki again but Yori grabbed my arm and started walked "You and Zero are perfect for each other hehe" she laughed while leaving with me she brought me to the cafeteria sat me down and went to the cafeteria lady and brought back some strawberry milk "isn't Yuki so adorable?" Shocked by her question I answered yes, this was my chance to ask "what's the deal with the night class?" She sipped her straw "I don't know I really don't like them, yes they're beautiful but there's something about them I don't like but I feel like our strict curfew has something to do with them" "I see" I looked out the window "you know you have almost the same aura as them but you seem to be kinder then them" I smiled "thank you also Kanam-" "I hate him" "but isn't he Yuki's boyfriend?"

"They aren't dating but she really loves him but I don't know if the feeling is mutual" I felt sad since Yuki seemed to like him very much but who knows. Yori finished her Milk and excused herself and I was still in thought I went to the forest looking at the afternoon sun and I dozed off I woke up and it was dark I got scared since I was told to be careful. I was taking the path back to the dorm when I heard

"Hey hey I can't see" I let out a sneeze I was holding in "What was that? Run!" "Aaaa" "are you okay? Can you walk?" It seemed like one of them fell I ran up to them "I'm sorry I heard you guys and I just came to see what was happening, can you walk?" Bending down "I don't think so, it hurts so much" I put my hand over her cut but before I could do anything I heard a thud and turned around it was Yuki "You three I want your name and class" "Yuki!" "Kara! What are you doing here" "haha I kind of dozed off from this afternoon" Yuki laughed a bit but became serious again "it's very dangerous please return to your dorms immediately. Wandering around in the dark is prohibited under school regulations" one of the girls protested "we were here to just take pictures what is your problem?!"

Yuki looked at one of the girls knees and saw a cut she pulled all three of us and pushed us "go back to our dorms this is not good hurr-" she stopped and took out a stick from under her skirt and it extended out "Who's there!" And she had her baton stick thing on a man with orange her and there were electric coming from them, were they also warlocks? "How scary expected from the chairman's child" said the orange haired man holding her baton stick "KYAA ITS HANABUSA AIDO AND AKATSUKI KAIN FROM THE NIGHT CLASS" the girls shrieked "we smelled blood and came to see what was wrong and we came to see you two" looking at Yuki and me "ahh it smells so good the scent of your blood" "Aido if you dare put your hands on them I will not forg-" "did you fall earlier I was talking about your blood your blood is so tempting" as he took her hand with ease even thought Yuki was resisting he opened his mouth and there they were in his mouth fangs and he sunk his teeth into her fangs and he stopped and came to me "you're a very interesting girl so mysterious" he also grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth like he did with Yuki but this time there was a light around me and he flew back and he came back "what are you" and I heard a clocking noise and before I knew it there was a gun pointed to his head and the person holding the gun was none other than Zero "Drinking blood on school groups is prohibited Vampire" "Vampire?" I thought they were Warlocks like me... "it was just a taste" and I heard a gun shot which surprised me "whoa that was very scary" Aido looked scared. I'm glad no one got shot though. "It's called the bloody Rose, made to kill creatures like us I will send a full report on this to the chairman will that be okay Kiryuu?" "Whatever get them out of my site" "Kain why didn't you stop Aido you're as guilty as he is" and the man in the orange her looked guilty and sulked "Yuki with those two girls we will modify their memories right now at the chairman's office" "What about Kara? What will happen to her?" He looked at me deep into my eyes and came up to me and touched my face "you resemble them" then turned to Yuki "don't worry about her it will be fine"

End 


End file.
